I still love you
by AlwaysVY
Summary: Chuck and Blair 4x02 train station Au, Happy ending!


Blair and Serena were in the car going to the train station in Paris where Chuck was going with Eva to go to England. Serena knew that Chuck wanted to disappear because he thought that Blair would be happier without him but Blair was miserable without him. Blair in the other hand was nervous that Chuck didn't love her anymore but she erased those thoughts and told herself that Chuck still loves her and he will always love her. The car stopped and Blair exited the cr running to catch the love of her life, the one and only Chuck Bass. While running she saw a blonde woman watching her with a confused look on her face but she knew who she was Blair Waldorf, the girl who Henry aka Chuck sometimes said in his dreams. Serena was behind Blair when Eva asked her:

-Who is she?

-She is Blair Waldorf. I know that you love Chuck or I don't know his name when he is with you, but he will always love Blair- Serena didn't want to sound rude but Eva needed to know that Chuck and Blair are inevitable- I'm sorry really- Serena smiled softly and entered the station. Blair was searching for Chuck when she saw him wearing something the real Chuck Bass would never wear. He also had a cane, probably because of the wound trying to fight for her ring. Chuck was looking down when he smelled a mix of Channel n.5 with Vanilla, he looked up and saw Blair wearing an incredible red dress from Oscar de la Renta, and she looked beautiful, stunning, and perfect. Chuck Bass still loved Blair Waldorf. Blair approached him saying.

-Not because you dress poorly doesn't mean you're not Chuck Bass.

-Why would I want to be him?- Chuck was on the verge of tears seeing her there after everything.

-Because Chuck Bass loves me and he is an amazing man, even if he did a lot of bad things and hurt the only thing that he cared about.- Blair was trying to be strong but she couldn't with him near her.

-Your world would be so much easier if I didn't come back- Chuck had a tear falling on his cheek but he didn't care, Blair saw him crying.

-It wouldn't be my world without you in it Chuck- Blair knew that he needed to know how she felt, after everything they were Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck- Because I still love you.

Chuck's eyes widened after her confession, he thought that she stopped loving him after the hotel incident and the Jenny incident but no, she was there fighting for him and opening her emotions to him. He didn't wait any longer and kissed her. This kiss felt right not like Eva's kisses. Blair kissed him back, he makes her feel complete, he makes her feel butterflies and he makes her feel loved and cherished. Blair broke the kiss and gave Chuck the box that was in her hands, the Harry Winston ring.

-I hope that was for me- Blair said joking.

-Of course it was for you Blair. I would love to propose right now but my queen needs an incredible and romantic proposal.

Blair kissed him but Chuck broke the kiss and she pouted.

-I forgot to tell you something- Blair was curious to know what he wanted to tell her- I love you too, always have, always will.

Blair was so happy, she knew since that moment they will be forever. Serena was looking for Blair when she saw Chuck and Blair walking towards her smiling and holding hands. Serena squealed and ran to them and engulfed them in a big hug.

-I missed you too sis, I'm sorry about how I reacted when you came to see me, I should've known that you and Lily were scared and worried me, I'm sorry.

-I was worried too- Blair pouted. Chuck chuckles and kissed her head.

-Don't worry bro I understand- Said Serena punching lightly Chuck's arm. Blair was happy that Serena considerate Chuck as a brother now, even if Eric is now mad a Chuck about Jenny Chuck has been more of a brother than little J was to him. She couldn't hold back the tears.

-Blair what's wrong, are you okay?- Chuck panicked a little bit.

-Nothing you idiot, those are happy tears- Blair said rolling her eyes and laughed with Serena.

-Aw B, you look gorgeous by the way- Serena said hugging Blair.

-Thank you S, I'm truly happy.


End file.
